Changes
by GOGO23
Summary: Yugi and Ryou are the most innocent kids you can imagine. So when their summer vacation is shaped by badboy Malik, Domino High is in for a suprise! An: better than it sounds! RR!3rd ch up!MR! odd humor!AUTHOR'S NOTE! plz read!
1. Last Day of School

Summary: When Ryou and Yugi are left alone for the summer, they are bored out of their skulls until Malik and his buds teach them some things. And when school starts up again, they're totally different kids.  
  
A/n: Well this is my first attempt at a good Yu Gi Oh fic. SO uh please be nice. Oh, and in this fic Yami and Bakura are friends not enemies, Ok?  
  
Changes  
  
Last Day of School  
  
BRRIINNG!!  
  
The school bell rang, signifying the start of summer break. Students rushed out of Domino High School, each with their own plans for the summer. Except for two students who walked out of the school slowly. Their heads were hung and their hands were shoved deep into their pockets. They were two of the quietest students in Domino High and two of the strangest- Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura. Normally their friends surrounded them, but not today.  
  
"Bugger!" Ryou cursed in his British accent. "Everyone's gone for the summer, even our yami's!" Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Anzu's off to New York for dance classes, Jounouchi and Honda are traveling with Kaiba on that dueling trip."  
  
"How come you weren't invited too that?"  
  
"Kaiba said that I would make the other duelists look bad."  
  
"Oh. I see. So he invited Jou and Honda so the other duelists wouldn't look bad? That's kind of mean." Ryou shook his head. "But that's Kaiba."  
  
"Yeah. And worst of all our yami's are on a plane to Egypt- together!"  
  
Ryou ran his hand through his white locks of hair. "I don't get how Bakura managed to get the tickets." Ryou cocked his head. "Probably stole them." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Pity the poor souls who serve them on the plane."  
  
As they talked about their misfortune to be the only ones left of their group, they were walking to Yugi's home. The Kame Game Shop. Yugi's grandpa was the owner of the store and him and Yugi had lived in it for years. When they finally reached the shop, Yugi opened the door and yelled, "Grandpa! I'm home!"  
  
Nobody answered. "Mr. Motou?" Ryou called out. Still nobody answered. Yugi walked around until he noticed a piece of paper on the counter.  
  
"Oh, hey! This might be from Grandpa." Yugi snatched up the paper. This is what it said:  
  
Yugi,  
  
My sister in America is dreadfully ill. I'm her only relative left. I must go to her. I may be gone close to two months. Don't worry about a job, I'll wire you some money later. Until I get back the shop is closed. Please behave.  
  
Love, Grandpa  
  
P.S remember to feed Koji. I don't know what I'd do if that cat died.  
  
Yugi groaned. "Now we're really alone. Grandpa is in America!"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Oh, bugger. This summer is turning out to be a major bore." Yugi nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to think of something to do. But, I guess that we should do that tomorrow."  
  
"Right. See you Yugi!" Ryou waved and walked out the door. Yugi didn't move for a while. Then he sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess I should feed the cat."  
  
~  
  
Ryou reached his apartment. He unlocked the door and collapsed in a chair. "Boring. As usual Dad isn't here." All of a sudden the phone rang. Ryou snatched it off the cradle. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ryou."  
  
Ryou frowned at the voice. It was Malik, Domino's biggest bad boy. Everything Malik did was rebellious. He played guitar for a punk rock band called No Sanity, smoked, wore punk outfits, and led his gang (coincidently also his band) around the city causing havoc. And he had an evil half of him called Marik that most likely was the cause of Malik's rebelliousness. Ryou didn't really trust him, as he was a pretty straight-laced kid.  
  
"What is it Malik?"  
  
"Ryou, word has reached me that you and little Yugi are going to pretty bored this summer."  
  
Ryou did a double take. "How did you know that?"  
  
Malik laughed. "Ryou don't you know that I know pretty much everything? One of my gang boys overheard you two talking."  
  
"So, why the interest?" Ryou didn't know Malik very well, so it didn't make much sense that he would call him up.  
  
"Being the nice guys we are, my gang and I decided that we would help you two cure your boredom. If you are interested, call little Yugi and tell him to meet at the Spike Pit downtown. No doubt that you've heard of it?"  
  
Ryou's mouth went dry. The Spike Pit was a teen hangout were the toughest people hung out. The teens there entertained themselves by chewing rocks and most of the bands that played there used rusty razors as guitar picks. "Um, how do I know that we won't get jumped?"  
  
"Don't worry Ryou-chan. No one will hurt you there. Trust me. When you get there ask for Shiro. He'll get you to me. Then we shall start the fun."  
  
'Well, there isn't much else to do. Why the heck not?' "Fine. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Later." Malik hung up. Ryou just sat there holding the phone, feeling kind of confused. What did Malik have in store for them? Not wanting to think about it he called Yugi.  
  
~  
  
Next Day.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
Ryou groaned. Blasted alarm clock. Shutting it off he hopped into the shower. About twenty minutes later he was dressed and ready to meet Malik at the Spike Pit. As he walked he wondered about Malik's plan for him and Yugi. Yugi had taken some convincing to come to the Spike Pit, but he agreed when Ryou told Yugi of Malik's promise of no one hurting them.  
  
He met up with Yugi at the street corner. "Hey Ryou!" Yugi grinned. Ryou just nodded. Only Yugi could be that optimistic this early. "So, all ready for what Malik has planned?"  
  
"I wish I was. I mean this is Malik we're talking about here! He could bloody well be planning some revenge for you beating him at Battle City. I may only be along for the ride."  
  
"Chill out Ryou. Malik isn't going to do anything." Yugi assured him.  
  
"I guess your right Yugi. I'll calm down." They walked the rest of the trip in silence. When they got to the Spike Pit, there were no sounds at all. No screams, no crazy metal bands, nothing. Ryou shivered. "Okay. Now I am a little freaked out. There should be some noise coming from here."  
  
"Yeah." Yugi agreed. They slowly walked towards the door and reached for the doorknob. But before they could do that the door opened. Ryou's eyes almost popped out of his head when a deep gravelly voice rumbled out of the doorway.  
  
"You guys Yugi and Ryou?"  
  
Ryou gulped. "Yes. Um, we were told to ask for Shiro?"  
  
"Right. Come in." The door swung open and Ryou and Yugi slowly walked into the hangout. "Over here." They turned to see a huge hulk of a teenager standing there. His hair was spiked into a Mohawk and his clothes consisted of ripped jeans and an old jacket. "I'm Shiro. Follow me." He turned and walked to the back of the hangout. They followed.  
  
At the back of the hangout there was a door. Shiro rapped his big knuckles on the door and whispered, "They're here." And the door swung open. Shiro motioned for them to go inside. Ryou and Yugi stepped into the room. The room was fairly large. The walls were covered with various punk bands' posters and there was an old, beat up couch lining the wall. And most of all there were three punkers lounging on the couch, chairs and one on the floor. "Hey! Everybody, its Ryou and Yugi!" Yugi almost fell back at the voice of the person who just called out.  
  
"Otogi?" Yugi asked in surprise.  
  
Otogi got up. It was no surprise that Yugi didn't recognize him. Otogi was wearing all black, with a mesh shirt that had several patches sewn onto it. The sleeves were long enough to cover his hands and little holes were cut out so he could stick his thumbs out. His shoes were black Chuck Taylor's and he wore baggy pants that exposed his boxers to the world. The only thing holding them up was his studded belt. Dice earrings hung from both ears and his lip was pierced with a little silver ball. "Of course man. How ya doing? Haven't seen you since I moved out of Domino High."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Just what happened to you? You weren't like this before." It was true. Otogi was never really all for punk styles. He even bothered Yugi on his leather and buckle fetish.  
  
"Well, I met Malik. He gave me sort of a makeover so to speak." Before Yugi could say anything another familiar voice interrupted.  
  
"Hey, Otogi. Don't hog the boys." Both Yugi and Ryou almost fell over at this person.  
  
"Um, Mai?" They both gaped. Mai certainly did look different. To say the least. Her long blond hair has cut shorter and streaked with blue. Her clothes were baggy, except for her shirt, which was tight and black with 'RANCID' scrawled in white jagged letters. A black spiked collar was strapped to her throat. She had tons of black jelly bracelets hanging off her wrists. She wore baggy army pants and black skate shoes. Even more surprising was the Harpy Lady tattoo on her stomach and the skateboard at her feet.  
  
"That's my name." Mai grinned and went back to painting her nails.  
  
The last guy was a smiling teenager wearing a white wife beater and black pants held up with one red belt and had two other ones wrapped around his hips in a X. He wore red Chuck Taylor's and had spiky blond hair. He looked at the two surprised teens. "So these are the two lucky dudes Malik was talking about. This is gonna be fun!"  
  
Yugi looked confused. "What are we so lucky about?"  
  
The blond smiled. "You'll see. Anyway name's Cloud. Malik should be here soon."  
  
All of the punks, including Shiro, were grinning like the Cheshire Cat and looking at the two teens like they knew something they didn't. Ryou nervously shifted on his feet. What was taking Malik so bloody long! Otogi dug into a mesh bag beside him and pulled out a CD carrier. Flipping through his CDs he stopped at one and grinned. "Music?" he asked.  
  
Ryou shrugged. "If it'll pass time." Yugi just nodded. Otogi grinned even wider and popped it into a beat up stereo. He flipped through the songs until he got to one he liked. Then he cranked the volume. Punky riffs blared through the stereo speakers.  
  
We ain't got no place to go  
  
So let's go to the Punk Rawk Show!  
  
Darling, take me by the hand  
  
We'll go see a punk rock band!  
  
The song was quite unfamiliar with Ryou and Yugi. They hadn't heard anything like it before. The three others nodded their heads and mouthed the lyrics. Ryou eventually found himself tapping his feet to the bass line. Then the door burst open. Everyone jumped up and Otogi switched off the stereo. Malik and Marik were standing there grinning like nutcases.  
  
Malik's outfit consisted of black baggy shorts, chains, and combat boots. His black shirt had a grinning skull on it. One of his forearms was covered in a gray sock with black stripes. "Hello, you two." His grin broke even wider.  
  
Marik was idly playing with a knife. He was wearing a tight mesh shirt with a leather jacket over top. His leather pants were tucked into knee-high boots that had buckles. Then a collar was fastened to his neck and several belts were wrapped around his waist. In short he looked like Yami. He looked up and grinned wildly. "This is gonna be fun."  
  
Yugi cocked an eyebrow. "Okay. Everyone has said that so far. What are you guys grinning about?" Ryou nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You guys seem to have something up your sleeves."  
  
Malik smiled. "Well, you see everyone once in a while we take a couple of teens and totally change their image. Otogi and Mai were our first." He nodded at them. "Cloud came after them and Shiro, well he found us."  
  
"And after that, we all joined Malik's gang. A month later Malik and Marik started a band. We all got into it." Otogi piped up. "I've never regretted Malik's makeover. It's made my life interesting."  
  
Ryou nodded thoughtfully. "So your telling us that Malik is gonna turn us into punks for entertainment?" He frowned. "I don't know."  
  
Yugi grinned. "Yes! This is gonna be fun!" He bounced excitedly. Ryou stared at his friend.  
  
"Yugi? What the heck has gotten into you?" Yugi turned to Ryou and said.  
  
"Ryou, this is are chance to give our friends a bit of a surprise. They probably will never leave us alone again!" A slow smile spread across Ryou's face.  
  
"Yeah. Malik, sign me up!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
Malik's grin stretched even wider. "Well, let's get going. We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Little did Ryou and Yugi know that their life was about to take a drastic turn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Yeah I know. It seems kinda lame. But I am going to make this work. Why? Because Ryou and Yugi need some rebelliousness. It's not natural for a teen to be that polite. Well, see ya next time! And until then Review Review Review! 


	2. What have we gotten ourselves into?

A/n: Thanks to the reviewers!! You guys rule! Except for the reviewer me, because that was my brother. Curse my brother and his oddness!!! *coughs* I'm okay. Anyway I liked the title of this chapter! It's probably the most said phrase in this entire chapter. Anyway. enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! I own Yu-Gi-Oh! There's a difference! *Lawyers appear* Ack! Go away! I didn't mean it! *Lawyers leave*  
  
Yugi: On with the fic!  
  
Changes  
  
Day one of Makeover: What have we gotten ourselves into?  
  
"All right. Otogi, Mai, Cloud. You're with Yugi. Marik and I will take Ryou." Malik said to his gang. They had just left the Spike Pit and walked to the mall. There, Malik was giving orders to everyone (minus Shiro, whom Malik sent on some errand). "We meet back here at 1:30. Move out!" he commanded like a general to his troops. He and Marik grabbed Ryou and hauled him off into the mall's many halls.  
  
Otogi grinned. "Ok. Yugi, come on. One of my favorite stores is near here." He grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him to a store that had posters of The Ramones, Good Charlotte, and other famous punks hung everywhere. The shelves and racks were lined with mesh shirts, plaid pants, studs, and every other punk symbol you could imagine. Mai smiled.  
  
"This is where Malik took us to get our makeover." Mai smiled with stars in her eyes. "I won't ever forget it." Cloud just laughed.  
  
"Anyway, we all have been thinking about what were going to do with your style. I mean your pretty punk with all the leather and crap, but you need something else." Cloud said to Yugi.  
  
"Like what?" Yugi asked innocently. Otogi, Mai, and Cloud grinned evilly.  
  
"Piercings!!" They all crowed at once. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
'What did I just get myself into?' he wondered.  
  
*  
  
"But, Malik that store just looks so unsanitary! Do I have to go in?" Ryou complained. The store he was talking about was dark, smelled of leather, and had gothic metal blaring in the background. "I mean the leather and all is more of Yugi's style."  
  
Malik twisted his face up a bit. "Ryou, if you don't like the outfits, we can get you a new one after. And if you really don't want to come in Marik and I will buy the clothes." Malik's grin widened. "And I've got a really good idea too. Fishnets, shiny black leather."  
  
Ryou's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Let's just head in there and get out okay?"  
  
Malik frowned. "Crap. Okay come on." With that him and Marik, who had been carving his name in a wall nearby, entered the store. Ryou shrugged and followed. As soon as he stepped in the door people became quiet. And everyone stared at him. One of the girls who worked there shouted, "Hey Malik! This your new project?" Malik walked out form behind one of the racks of leather.  
  
"Yeah he's mine." He looked around. "We're just here to pick up some things." He gestured to Marik who was loading a basket full of collars and leather items.  
  
"Uh, Malik?" Ryou asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah Ryou?"  
  
"Is all that leather for me?"  
  
Marik answered him. "Oh, yeah. Say goodbye to your innocent look." He held up some chains. "Cause when I'm done with you, no one will recognize you." Malik grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him over to the fitting rooms.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' Ryou wondered.  
  
*  
  
"But it looks like it'll hurt." Yugi hissed at Cloud. Mai and Otogi had stayed at the punk store to pick out some other clothing for Yugi, so Yugi was stuck 'Piercing Boy' Cloud. At the moment Cloud was trying to get Yugi to get his tongue pierced. And so far Yugi was losing the battle.  
  
"Nonsense. I got it done and look at me." Cloud said opening his mouth to show Yugi his tongue ring. "It'll only pinch a bit." He led Yugi over to the chair and sat him down. The piercing lady came over with a needle the size Yugi's finger. Yugi's eyes widened again. The lady neared closer to Yugi.  
  
"Stick out your tongue." She demanded.  
  
Again Yugi wondered. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Yugi closed his eyes. He felt a sharp pinch and that was it. He cautiously opened one eye. "That's it?"  
  
Cloud grinned. "Yep. We need to get you the ring and then we can leave." He walked over to a rack filled with little balls, rings and studs. "Hey Yugi! Silver, red, or blue?" Cloud called.  
  
"Um, silver."  
  
Cloud selected a ball of the rack and headed over to Yugi. "Open your mouth." Yugi did as he was told. Cloud bent over him and pinched the ball into Yugi's tongue. Yugi just stared at the foreign ball for a while until Cloud snapped him out of it. "You like it?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Yeah I love it!" He got up and stretched. "We should go pay for this now." Cloud nodded. And after paying the cashier they headed back to the punk store. Yugi grinned the whole time. When they got there Otogi and Mai were waiting for them with two bags full of clothing.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Otogi waved. Yugi bounced over to him. "So what did you two dudes go and do?"  
  
Cloud smiled proudly. "I convinced him to get a tongue ring."  
  
Otogi and Mai gaped. "Seriously?" They asked in perfect unison. Cloud nodded.  
  
"Well show us!" Mai said excitedly. Yugi stuck out his tongue. "Oh that's so cool!" she gushed. Otogi nodded.  
  
"Anyway, we got Yugi some clothes that go pretty good with his leather. Yuge, wanna try them on?" Yugi nodded. They handed him the bags and sent him off to the change room. A few minutes later Yugi emerged.  
  
"Think it looks good?" he asked questionably.  
  
His usual leather pants were switched with red plaid pants covered in zippers. A three row studded belt hung loose around his hips. A black t- shirt with a punked out Dark Magician on it (which surprised Yugi greatly), and red long sleeve shirt that was under it stretched tightly across his small, toned frame (Mai had picked the shirts out). A spiked bracelet was fastened to his wrist. And to top it off a spiked collar and low-cut Converse sneakers completed the look.  
  
The three other teens stared at their creation. As rebellious as Yugi's old clothes were, these were better. And the tongue ring that shone every time he spoke really enhanced the punkness. "It looks great. Really great." Mai said happily.  
  
Yugi's face lit up. "Thanks!" He ran over to them and gave each of the surprised teens a hug. Each of the teens returned the hug awkwardly. I mean how many times do you get hugged by a punked out midget? "You guys have made my day."  
  
Otogi smiled and said. "Well, we already paid for the clothes, so it's off to the music store!"  
  
*  
  
"Malik! I'm not coming out!"  
  
"Ryou you have to! Those clothes were you!" Malik shouted back. "Besides, it'll help you get a girlfriend." There was a silence.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well. okay." The door slowly creaked open. Ryou cautiously stepped out. Malik had to use all his control to not get a nosebleed.  
  
Ryou was decked out in black leather pants, a sleeveless shirt and a white leather jacket. All were skintight. Three red leather belts adorned his waist with one drooping to his hips. His shoes were replaced with black combat boots. His fingernails were painted black and red. His neck was adorned with a thick chain and a spiked collar and two chains hung off his wrists. And his silky, white hair has pulled into a loose ponytail.  
  
"Malik, this outfit is." Ryou said. Then he stopped when he noticed Malik was staring at him. "Malik?" A trickle of blood leaked out of Malik's nose. "Malik! Stop staring at me like that!" Malik snapped back to reality.  
  
"Ryou, we're getting that outfit. You'll want to wear it tomorrow night." Malik said wiping blood from his nose. "Until then Marik got you another outfit that suits you. Try it on while I pay for the leather one." He tossed another bag to the albino boy. Ryou nodded and walked back into the change room. Malik walked to the till where Marik was waiting for him.  
  
Marik grinned. "You like the boy don't you?" Malik's face flushed.  
  
"Marik. I AM NOT GAY!!!" Malik yelled into his dark half's face. Marik just smirked and turned away. Malik paid for Ryou's outfit and waited for the albino to come out of the change room.  
  
"Malik." Came the boy's soft voice. Malik turned to see Ryou in his second outfit. And it looked every bit as good as the other.  
  
Ryou was wearing black jeans held up with a studded belt and Converse sneakers. He wore a black sweater over a white collared shirt. His black spiked collar was still there and so were the black and red fingernails. On his left wrist he wore a three row studded bracelet. A black mesh hat turned sideways sat on his head with the tip of the bill bent upwards (A/n: like Benji Madden's in the Girls and Boys video if anyone was wondering). "I like this outfit better." Ryou said smiling.  
  
Malik grinned. "Good. Now we need to do one thing before we can leave."  
  
Ryou cocked his head to one side. "What's that?"  
  
Marik appeared behind Ryou. "You're getting a lip ring." He grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged the poor boy out of the store. As they walked Malik listened to some thing on his headphones. He nodded his head a started mumbling the words. Ryou listened to them. "Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money! Boy will laugh at girls when they're not funny!" Ryou shook his head. 'Odd music this punk stuff.' He thought.  
  
Finally they arrived at the piercing place and Marik led Ryou over to the chair. He then waved a lady over (who coincidently was the same lady who pierced Yugi's tongue) and she numbed Ryou's lip with a needle. Then she took a sterilized needle and poked it through Ryou's lip. Ryou's eyes widened slightly at the sharp pinch in his lip. "Are we done?" he asked when the lady pulled the needle out of his lip. Malik nodded and handed Ryou a ring and a stud.  
  
"Choose whichever you like and stick it in your lip." He instructed. Ryou nodded and selected the stud and inserted it into his lip. While they got ready to leave Ryou ran his teeth over the foreign object.  
  
Malik nodded at Marik. "Well, now that you got your outfit we do no more for today. We have to meet the others." Malik said. Ryou nodded.  
  
Later.  
  
They finally got to the center of the mall where they met up with the others. Ryou wouldn't have recognized Yugi if he didn't have his unmistakable hair. Yugi didn't notice Ryou as he had a pair of headphones stuck to his head and was currently tapping his feet to something.  
  
"Hey, Yugi." Ryou said tapping Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi looked up and took a step back.  
  
"Ryou is that you?" Yugi said in surprise. He slipped his headphones off allowing Ryou to hear the song.  
  
"Yes it's me. But you shouldn't be talking! I didn't even recognize you." Ryou laughed. Yugi laughed with him. The rest of the teens smiled (minus Marik).  
  
After a few minutes of Yugi and Ryou showing each other their piercings and their new outfits Malik interrupted. "All right guys, tomorrow meet us at the Spike Pit at about 3 o'clock. We have some things to do before the party." Malik grinned.  
  
Ryou and Yugi both cocked their heads and frowned. "What party?" Ryou asked.  
  
Everyone else grinned. "The party that were taking you so you know some of the other punks we hang with. And our celebration party for you two becoming full fledged punks." Malik grinned. "So remember to come at 3 o'clock. See ya!"  
  
Marik nodded to the rest of the group and they headed out. "Bye guys!" Mai waved. They waved back. As soon as the other guys were gone they turned to each other.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Ryou asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: hope everybody liked the boy's new looks. And Ryou got two outfits because I couldn't really decide on what he could wear so I chose a club outfit and a punk outfit. Hope ya'll liked them. Anyway please review peeps. Reviews make Ryou and Yugi happy. And I gotta keep them happy if they're gonna do this fic. Right guys?  
  
Ryou and Yugi: Right. ^__^  
  
Oh ya. About Malik's nosebleed over Ryou, I don't know if there's gonna be any yaoi. What do you think? If you want some yaoi then maybe I'll put some in. so later!  
  
Ryou: R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Bloody hell

A/n: YAY!!!!!! Reviews are good!!!!! Ahem, you guys rule. Never have I gotten this many reviews! So just for you, this story is top priority!! Anyway, most likely this story will be light yaoi with the pairing Malik/Ryou (sorry all you no yaoi people). I don't know who too pair Yugi up with though. help?  
  
Disclaimer: I've been forced to admit that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sucks I know.  
  
Ryou: Read the chapter.  
  
Changes  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
Ryou and Yugi were wandering the mall occasionally going into various stores checking out bracelets and such. Although, they're new looks were attracting the attentions of every straight/bi woman in the mall. Especially Ryou.  
  
"Yugi. That old woman just winked at me." Ryou whispered nervously.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much- Gah!" Yugi yelled jumping forward holding his butt. "Someone just slapped my butt!" Yugi turned to Ryou. "I wear my leather all the time and know one acts like this!"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Have to ask Malik about that. Speaking of Malik, I think he needs to stop spacing out so much."  
  
Yugi tilted his head. "Explain."  
  
"Well, when I was trying on my other outfit he was staring at me like, like- that!" Ryou pointed at a girl looking at Ryou with blood trickling out her nose. He shivered. "Nosebleed and all."  
  
Yugi raised his eyebrow. "Ryou." Ryou turned to him. "It means he likes you."  
  
Ryou blushed visibly (not like it wasn't to hard to see a blush on Ryou's skin). "You mean 'like' as in attracted to someone?" Yugi nodded. Ryou's blushed harder. "Well that's not something that happens to me all the time."  
  
Yugi looked at him. "Didn't you know?" Ryou shook his head. Yugi smirked. "Ryou. Honda used to have a crush on you."  
  
Ryou stumbled a bit. "What!?"  
  
"You never noticed?"  
  
Ryou stopped to think a bit. "Well he was always nicer to me than everyone else.and I caught him looking at me a lot." Ryou shook his head. "I thought he liked Serenity."  
  
"He does. But he liked you before Battle City, where he met Serenity. I can't believe you didn't notice that!" Yugi yelled. "But I guess that makes sense why you didn't really notice Malik."  
  
Ryou sat down at a nearby bench. "What am I going to do?" He looked up. "I don't know how to handle this." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"You better think of something before tomorrow." Yugi said. Ryou nodded. "We should get going. I'm getting tired of those girls trailing us." Yugi said motioning to a group of giggling girls. Ryou got up off the bench and they made their way to the exit of the mall.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
Yugi and Ryou ran into the Kame Game Shop and slammed the door. They collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. They had been chased all the way home by a group of girls who were squealing, "Bishie!" and "Kawaii!" Needless to say they were freaked out.  
  
"I think we lost them." Ryou panted. Yugi nodded and slowly got up.  
  
"I don't think it's safe out there Ryou. You should stay here tonight." Yugi stumbled towards the kitchen. "I'll order pizza. Can you feed the cat?" Yugi asked from the kitchen door.  
  
"Yeah. I'll get it." Ryou walked to the back of the store where the cat was fed and such. Ryou opened the cat food bag and poured a cup of food into the bowl. Looking around he didn't find the cat so he shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the kitchen. Yugi was leaning against the counter.  
  
"The pizza should be here in about a half hour." Yugi dug into his pockets and fished out his duel monsters deck. "Duel?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure." Ryou said with a grin. The two teens set up the table and began their duel.  
  
Half Hour later.  
  
Yugi was winning the duel. He had his Black Magician out and just killed off Ryou's Headless Knight. Ryou only had 1400 life points left while Yugi had 2500 left. No magic cards on either field. "Face it Ryou. I'm going to win again."  
  
Ryou bit his lip and drew. "Sorry Yugi, but I'm going to have to win this one. Changes of Heart on the Black Magician! Now I -"  
  
DING DONG  
  
Yugi sprang up from the table. "That'll be the pizza guy!" And he ran off towards the door.  
  
"Hey! Hold on a second! I would have won that!" Ryou screamed chasing after Yugi. He stopped at the door like Yugi. Yugi opened the door. A small gasp was heard. The pizza delivery was a girl. One of the girls chasing them earlier to be exact. A wicked grin spread across her face.  
  
"SO this is where you cuties live." Ryou and Yugi sweat dropped. "I'll have to tell the girls where you two are." Yugi's eye twitched. Ryou on the other hand didn't take the idea of being chased again so well. He ran down the hall screaming 'Bloody murder!' Yugi sighed and grabbed the pizza and slammed and bolted the door in one swift move. He smirked proudly. He carried his prize into the kitchen where he found Ryou leaning up against a counter.  
  
"Yugi we are going to be hounded all summer." Ryou complained. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Yugi muttered. Then his face brightened. "But let's eat this pizza before it gets cold."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." And they dug in.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile in America  
  
Anzu walked down the street to the dueling convention. She had a few hours to spare from her dance lessons and wanted to see if anything exciting was happening. She got more than she bargained for.  
  
"Red Eyes, blow this creep outta da water!"  
  
Only one person has that accent. Anzu whipped around to see Jounouchi's Red Eyes Black Dragon blast another duelist away.  
  
"Alright mutt!" Anzu's eyes widened. Seto Kaiba? Cheering Jou on? She would have to ask them about it.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" She yelled. Jou and Seto turned to her.  
  
"Hey look! It's Anzu." Jou said rushing over to give her a hug.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"DUH! Were at a dueling convention." Jou said with his trademark grin.  
  
"And why is Kaiba being nice to you?" She demanded. Seto grinned.  
  
"The mutt's not that bad if hang around him long enough." He laughed. "I do have to put up with him for another couple of months. Anyway Jou, where's Honda?"  
  
"Went to the snack bar."  
  
"Oh. Well he'd better hurry up the next duel is me against that guy that stole Honda's wallet today."  
  
So they kept on talking with Anzu about their trip so far, the hotels they were staying at, and Honda's bad pickup lines. Then they got too talking about Yugi and Ryou. "Man, I feel kinda bad for leaving them behind. I mean they never left us behind before." Jou said. "Well, Ryou never goes anywhere but still."  
  
Anzu nodded. "Yeah. I mean what if they are being bullied or something. No one's there to protect them. Or what if they get into trouble or something."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. This is Yugi and Ryou were talking about. One, no one will pick on them because all they have to do is give them a puppy-dog look and the attackers are melted. And second, trouble? Ryou and Yugi are the most innocent kids on the planet. There's no way they would get into anything weird like alcohol or porn. They're not like Jou and Honda."  
  
"Hey what do ya mean about that?!"  
  
~  
  
Back in Domino.  
  
"Hey Ryou! Check this out." Yugi said holding up this odd jug. Ryou walked into the room.  
  
"What is it Yugi?" he noticed the jug. "Oooh! Juice!" He said grabbing the jug and taking a HUGE gulp. Then his eyes widened. "AAAAAAUUGH!!" he screamed running to the sink and spitting out what was in his mouth. He looked at Yugi. "Sake?"  
  
Yugi shrugged innocently. "Um, oops?" Then he took off running.  
  
"Get back here demon!" Ryou screamed. He jumped and tackled the much smaller boy and the two of them started to wrestle each other. Ryou got up and pushed Yugi into the wall.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
There was now a gaping hole where Yugi hit. Ryou rushed over.  
  
"Yugi! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Ryou said frantically.  
  
"I'm okay. It's just- HEY! WOW!" Yugi yelled from the wall. He emerged from the hole with a huge grin on his face. "Ryou you gotta check this out!" With that he crawled back into the hole. Ryou shrugged and followed. What he saw permanently scarred him for life. It was a shrine filled with pictures of Marik, Malik, Seto, and Bakura- naked. And Yugi was currently looking at a picture of Bakura. "SO this is where Yami hides out. Hmm, who would have thought that he was gay." Yugi muttered. "Hey Ryou! Your yami's kinda hot ya know?"  
  
Ryou's eye twitched. "That is so wrong. I mean where did he get these pictures?" he grabbed his stomach. "Ugh! I need to lie down." Yugi looked around some more and saw something that stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Uh? Ryou? This may gross you out." Yugi said pointing at a large picture.  
  
"What?" Ryou grumbled. "Oh, bloody hell."  
  
It was a picture of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Er, yeah that was weird. Sorry if this offend you Yami fans but I kinda thought it was funny. Yami having a Bishie shrine. That's my humor people. Get over it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Yugi: R+R!!!!!!!!!!^_________^ 


End file.
